duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
I Don't Want Your Love
"I Don't Want Your Love" is the seventeenth single by Duran Duran, and the first single from the Big Thing album. It was released by Capitol-EMI on 19 September 1988 (UK) and 15 October 1988 (US). About the song Donald A. Guarisco of All Music Guide said: Music video The video for "I Don't Want Your Love" was filmed by director Steve Lowe and produced by The Molotov Brothers, and first aired on 26 September 1988.Music Video Database: I Don't Want Your Love The video features the band in a raucous courtroom filled with spectators and tabloid reporters, "testifying" by singing the song into the court's witness microphones. The instrumental bridge in the song is accompanied by images of a young man and woman dancing or fighting (or both). The other musicians in the video are guitarist Warren Cuccurullo (playing Kamen's guitar part) and David Palmer former drummer for ABC. Chart positions "I Don't Want Your Love" both debuted and peaked at number 14 in the UK, but did much better in the rest of Europe, especially in Italy where it spent six non-consecutive weeks at number 1, becoming the best-selling single of 1988 in that country. It did very well in the U.S. reaching number 4 on the Billboard Hot 100 and number 1 on the Billboard Hot Dance Club Play. #14 UK Singles Chart #4 Billboard Hot 100 #13 Billboard Modern Rock Tracks #1 Billboard Hot Dance Club Play #1 Italy #8 Canadian CHUM Chart Track listing 7" Single EMI 20 2930 7 #"I Don't Want Your Love" (Shep Pettibone 7" Mix) - 3:48 #"I Don't Want Your Love" (Album Version) - 4:05 12": EMI / 12 YOUR 1 (UK) #"I Don't Want Your Love" (Big Mix) - 7:33 #"I Don't Want Your Love" (7" Mix) - 3:48 #"I Don't Want Your Love" (LP Version) - 4:05 *also available on CD (CD YOUR 1) 12": EMI / 12 YOURDJ1 (UK) #"I Don't Want Your Love" (Big Mix) - 7:33 #"I Don't Want Your Love" (Dub Mix) - 7:34 *UK promo Song versions *"I Don't Want Your Love" - 4:05 *"I Don't Want Your Love" (Shep Pettibone 7" Mix) - 3:48 *"I Don't Want Your Love" (Big Mix) - 7:25 *"I Don't Want Your Love" (Dub Mix) - 7:34 *"I Don't Want Your Love" (Power Rhythm Mix)" Other appearances Aside from the single, "I Don't Want Your Love" has appeared on: Albums: *''Big Thing'' (1988) *''Decade: Greatest Hits'' (1999) *''Greatest'' (1988) Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards With: *Chester Kamen - guitar *Steve Ferrone - drums Lyrics I don't mind If you're keeping someone else behind I don't care 'Cause you've got something I can share Hey, take your chance Even if it's only Only while we're dancing in the light Of your second sight Because when you understand me You might feel good around me now I don't want your love To bring me down I don't want your love So turn it around I won't turn you out If you've got someone else, someone else you care about Because you must realise My obsessive fascination is in your imagination Now back it up! I don't want your love To bring me down (I don't want your love, I don't want your love) I don't want your love So turn it around (I don't want your love, I don't want your love) Your rhythm is the power To move me It's something you control Completely I don't want your love I don't want your love (I don't want your love) I like noise 'Cause I like waking up the house I cannot sit down I can't shut my mouth But when you understand me You might feel good around me Now back it up! I don't want your love To bring me down (I don't want your love, I don't want your love) I don't want your love So turn it around (I don't want your love, I don't want your love) Your rhythm is the power To move me It's something you control Completely I don't want your love I don't want your love (I don't want your love) See also *Discography 4: I Don't Want Your Love *Duran Duran: Discography *Duran Duran: Song List References Category:Duran Duran singles Category:Duran Duran songs Category:Big Thing singles